Last Song
by Sano
Summary: Kurama and Hiei had a big fight, Hiei is now working on a mission that could get him killed. And now, Kurama's trying to save him. Will he make it in time? Shounen ai, angst, death.


Last song

By: Sano

Disclaimer: YYH belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, I'm not making any money out of this so don't sue me.

Note: This fic has yaoi. So if you don't like that I suggest you don't read this. Translations of Japanese words are in [these].

*^^*

"What did you say?!" Hiei growled angrily.

"I said I told Kaasan [Mother] that I invited you over for dinner." Kurama said, raking a hand through his hair in frustration.

Hiei took in deep breaths, trying to maintain his cool. He spoke, his voice calm but fury was heard clearly. "Why did you make this decision without asking me?"

Kurama was taken aback. Hiei had never spoken to him like that before. It made him angry and sad at the same time.

"I was doing it for us. I want my mother to know everything about me. I want her to be a part of my life with you. Can't you understand that, Hiei?"

A smirk appeared on Hiei's face, and Kurama was dreading what would come next.

"If you want her to know everything about you, why won't you tell her what you really are?" Hiei said, his voice filled with anger and amusement at the fox's reason.

Kurama's emerald eyes widened, shocked. "You know I can't tell her that, Hiei!"

"You said that I should tell Yukina I was her brother, and I did. I accepted your advice; you said the truth would set me free. But how come you wouldn't follow your own advice?" The fire demon uttered.

"That's not what were talking about, Hiei. Don't change the subject." Kurama said. Why can't Hiei understand? He wanted Hiei to know his mother; he wanted Hiei to know how wonderful his mother was.

Hiei was always saying that humans were stupid and cruel. Kurama wanted to change that perspective. Kurama wanted Hiei to know that not all humans were evil. Shiori was always caring, if Hiei met her; Kurama knew that the fire demon would change his view on ningens [humans].

Hiei buried his hands inside his pockets. He couldn't help lashing out at Kurama. His lover knew how hard it was for him to socialize with people, and the fox had to tell his mother about him. He tore his gaze away from the beautiful red head and sat down on the window. "Hn. Baka kitsune. [Stupid fox]"

Kurama sadly gazed at his spiky-haired lover sitting on the window. He grabbed a robe from his closer and hung it over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Hiei. But I'm doing this for us." The youko [fox demon] whispered before going into the bathroom.

Hiei heard the shower turn on and he buried his face in his hands. He was torn between leaving and waiting in Mukuro's castle for Kurama's apology and running into the bathroom and telling his fox that he would agree to meet his mother.

A soft beeping was heard from the communicating device that Mukuro had given Hiei in case of an emergency call and the fire demon sighed, irritated. This call just had to come at a time like this, Hiei though sarcastically.

Grabbing a small piece of paper from Kurama's desk, he wrote a short note and jumped out the window. Not long after he had gone, Kurama emerged from the bathroom, refreshed and ready to apologize, a dazzling smile on his face.

"Hiei, I…" Kurama broke off as he noticed that the fire demon was nowhere in the room. His face fell as he picked up the note Hiei left on his desk and skimmed its contents. Jealousy flashed in his eyes as he read Mukuro's name.

He crumpled the small piece of paper in his hand and threw it into his wastebasket, the crumpled paper going straight inside with a complementary 'swoosh'. 

The youko sighed in exasperation and sat down on his bed. You're jealous. A voice spoke in his head, taunting. You're jealous at the way Mukuro can control Hiei. Your scared that someday, he'll forget all about you and jump into Mukuro's bed.

"Yamete! [Stop] Hiei wouldn't do that to me. Hiei loves me, I know it." Kurama whispered fiercely. 

"I know it…Hiei wouldn't leave me…"

*^^*

"K'so!" Hiei growled as he dodged a ki ball. These demons were strong. Damn woman, Mukuro gave them the wrong information again. If only he knew that these were S-class demons, he would have grabbed his Katana before he left.

"Hiei-sama!" The fire demon turned his head as Anji, his second in command, came running up to him.

"Nanda?" [What is it?]

"We found out were Nimo is hiding. A youkai [demon] said that his family lives there." Anji pointed to a hill, about 2 kilometers or so, were smoke was rising.

Hiei nodded and punched a C-class youkai trying to slice him in half with the back of his hand. He wiped off the blood on the youkai's shirt and buried his hands in his pockets. "Ikuzo. [Let's go]" He ordered.

*^^*

"Nani?! [What?]" Kurama exclaimed as he slammed his palm on the table. "How could you send Hiei towards Nimo's group? His whole gang is filled with S-class demons! Not even counting his family!"

Mukuro rubbed her ears irritably and returned the youko's glare with her own. "Could you not shout? I'm not deaf." She shrugged. "I didn't know they were S-class demons, guess I got the wrong information again."

"Mukuro!"

The orange-haired Makai lord sighed. "Hiei's handled tougher enemies. He'll come back here with just a couple of bruises and scratches."

"Are you sure?" Kurama asked doubtfully. He didn't like this; he didn't like this at all. Hiei could get killed. He had fought Nimo before and he barely survived. Nimo was very strong, and is considered as one of Makai's most powerful demons.

Mukuro nodded and picked up her brush that she had dropped when Kurama had stomped into her office. She dipped the brush into the ink and started to write on a scroll that she was supposed to finish if not for a certain youko barging into her office. 

"You know, Kurama. I was wondering…what is it between you and Hiei?" She started casually as she swung the brush into neat strokes across the parchment. 

Mukuro felt the youko's ki tense slightly and she let a small smirk cross her face. She had hit the bull's eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about. What me and Hiei share is friendship, and you have no business in nosing around it." Kurama answered firmly, his voice clear but Mukuro clearly knew that the fox was hiding something.

The Makai lord laughed out loud and let a knowing smile replace the smirk on her face. These two were so fun to torment. "C'mon, youko. Spill it. I know there's something between you two. I just need to know the details."

"If you already know it, why do you have to ask?" Kurama quirked an eyebrow

"Good point." Mukuro replied. "How long have you two been together anyway? 3 months? 5 months? Or is it years already?"

"I'm going to find Hiei." Kurama interjected and walked towards the door.

"Answer me first, youko."

Kurama shook his beautiful head in irritation and answered curtly. "3 years." With that he walked out the door.

*^^*

"Kisama! [Bastard!]" Hiei muttered under his breath as he dodged a ki [spirit energy] ball Nimo threw at him. When he's finished with this youkai, he'll march right up Mukuro's office and demand for a two-week vacation. He needed a break. 

Hiei muttered Makai curses under his breath as Nimo continued to throw ki balls at him. He needed to apologize to Kurama too; he knew he had hurt the fox by not agreeing to his request. And he's going to after this.

The fire demon steeled himself and lunged towards the larger S-class youkai, dodging any attempts of beheading him, and managing to slice of the youkai's hand in the process with a sword that he managed to pick up along the way.

The fire demon allowed a smirk to cross his handsome features and positioned himself for another attack. One of Hiei's eyebrows rose when Nimo suddenly started laughing. He grew annoyed and crossed his arms over his bare chest. "What the hell are you laughing about?" He snapped angrily, giving the S-class demon an icy glare.

"Haven't you noticed that I've defeated you already?" Nimo said.

"Nani?" Hiei muttered. He looked down his body. There weren't any open wounds; in fact, he didn't even have any trace of a bruise or a scratch. He looked up at the youkai, pure hatred burning in his crimson eyes. "Shiine!! [Die!!]" He shouted. But before he even reached Nimo, a piercing pain shot through his body like ice and made him stop dead in his tracks.

"I see the poison has already taken its affect. It won't be long till you're as still as a vegetable." Nimo laughed cruelly and picked Hiei up by his hair. "You think your so strong just because your Mukuro's heir. Well, tough luck shrimp." Before Nimo could blink, Hiei's fist suddenly flew out and punched him right in the face.

Nimo laughed again and wiped off the blood from his nose where Hiei punched him. He held the youkai's hair tighter and plunged him down on the ground, letting his pale face hit first.

Hiei lay motionless on the ground, unable to move. He could feel the poison seeping through his veins and making his body numb. He closed his eyes as Nimo kicked him over and over again. Not feeling any pain because of the poison. That was something at least.

He opened his eyes and saw a pool of blood surround him. His blood. He sighed and closed them again. As soon as he did, Kurama's smiling face appeared in his mind. Kitsune…he wouldn't have the chance to say goodbye. He hoped that Kurama would be all right when he dies. Nimo held him up again, the youkai's face held an evil smile, baring his large, yellow teeth. "Sayonara [Goodbye], shrimp." He formed a ki ball in his hand. Then, throwing Hiei into the air, he threw the ki ball and it hit the half-koorime [half-ice demon] in the chest, sending him flying straight into a tree.

With another sigh, Hiei welcomed the darkness.

*^^*

Kurama ran as fast as he could towards the hill where Nimo's group was, his heart pounding in his chest. He could feel Hiei's youki [demon spiritual energy]; it was getting weaker by the second. Changing into his youko form, he pushed himself to the limit.

Hiei…wait for me…I'm coming. Kurama prayed silently. He almost sighed in relief as he climbed up the hill, meaning that he was getting closer to his destination.

Crouching low behind some bushes to see if there were any enemies. He followed Hiei's youki, bringing him to a deserted clearing. He looked around and his eyes flashed in anger.

Nimo was holding Hiei by his hair, and he was forming an energy ball in his hand. Before he could react, Nimo threw Hiei into the air and sent the ki ball after the fire demon, hitting Hiei Square in the chest.

"Iya!!" [No!] The youko screamed. Anger boiled in his veins, and before he knew it. Plants surrounded him, his youki rising fiercely. 

Nimo felt the rise of youki behind him and turned around to see where it came from. A self-satisfied smirk crossed Nimo's features. "So, Youko Kurama has come again. What do you want?"

"What did you do to Hiei?" Kurama said vehemently, a huge Makai ice flower hovering over him, ready to strike at the youko's order.

"Oh, you mean that little shrimp over there?"

"Omae o korosu!! [I will kill you!!]" Kurama screamed and the Ice flower charged forward, sending icicles towards the other demon. But Nimo was ready, and sent bursts of fire, melting the icicles in a matter of seconds.

But Kurama was more tactful; Nimo didn't even have the time to scream before Makai plants chewed him, his screams echoing into the forest surrounding them.

The fox didn't even acknowledge him and ran straight for his spiky-haired lover. He laid the demon's head on his lap. "Hiei…wake up! Wake up!" He gently patted the youkai's cheek and he was rewarded with Hiei's eyes opening.

It almost broke Kurama's heart to see his beloved lying limp in a pool of his own blood. "Koi, c'mon. I'll take you to Mukuro's castle. Doctors can attend to you there." He started to rise but Hiei stopped him.

"Kurama…I can't feel anything…fox…it's over…" Hiei choked out. He forced himself to hold up his right arm, it was blue. The poison was slowly eating him.

Kurama stared in horror. "Iya…" He whispered. He didn't even notice his body returned to its human aspect and he pulled Hiei closer to him. "Hiei…I'm sorry…I don't want to force you into meeting my mother…" 

Hiei looked at him. "Don't apologize, fox…"

"Ai shitteru…" He whispered over and over again, hoping that the gods would have mercy on them and let Hiei live. 

"Ne…kitsune…"

"Hai. [Yes]" Kurama looked up at Hiei.

Hiei reached out his hand and stroked Kurama's cheek softly. "Would you grant me a request…?"

"Of course. Anything, Hiei…"

"Would you sing for me, kitsune? I want to hear your beautiful voice one more time before I go…"

Tears streamed down Kurama's face. Why did it have to be so soon? Luck was cruel to them. He kissed Hiei deeply; in the back of his mind he was thinking that this was the last kiss they would share. "What song do you want to hear, Hiei?" He asked softly.

Hiei could feel his time running out. "The song that you always sing when you're taking a bath." He allowed a smile to stretch across his face.

Kurama returned his smile sadly and began to sing. "There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do…"

Hiei closed his eyes as Kurama's melodious voice floated around him. He would miss Kurama, never in his life that this…beautiful creature would love him. Kami-sama had robbed him of his family, his pride, and his innocence. If he knew that Kurama would be his reward, he'd gladly accept every punishment the world had for him just to be in Kurama's arms.

Now he was going to die. And for a stupid job too. Hiei thought ironically.

"Go to the ends of the earth for you…"

Every suffering that he had gone through seemed to melt away at the sound of Kurama's voice.

"Make you happy make your dreams come true…"

Hiei squinted in the dark. He was in a tunnel; it was so dark that it was hard to see his surroundings. But he didn't feel danger, he felt at peace with the world.

A bright light was at the end of the tunnel, and a blue-haired girl looked up at him sadly. "Hiei…It's time to go…" Botan said sadly.

Hiei nodded at her. "Just give me a few minutes." Botan nodded back. He fell back into reality and Kurama's voice wrapped around him like a blanket on a stormy night.

"To make you feel my love…"

Hiei opened his eyes. Kurama stopped singing, he started to cry again, he could feel Hiei slipping away from him. "Hiei…ai shitteru…zutto…[Hiei…I love you…forever]" He buried his face in Hiei's hair and sobbed, he rocked them to and fro, never wanting to let go of his fire demon. "Hiei…Onegai [please]…don't leave me…"

Hiei stroked Kurama's red mane with the remaining strength he had. "Kitsune…ai shitteru…we'll be together again…I promise…and please take care of Yukina for me…" 

Kurama sobbed even harder. "I-I love you, Hiei…and I promise…I'll protect her…" He pulled away and kissed every inch of Hiei's face. Whispering 'ai shitteru' with every kiss.

Hiei kissed his fox for the last time and whispered. "Sayonara, kitsune…take care of yourself…" With one last smile, he closed his eyes. Letting the light accept him.

Kurama hugged Hiei's limp body to his; he was trembling violently because of his sobs. Hiei was gone…gone…

"Ai shitteru, Hiei…zutto…"

^Owari^

October 10, 2002

*Sniff* I can't believe it…I killed Hiei!!! Oh my gosh…I was crying while I was writing this. I can just imagine how they looked like. And that song Kurama was singing. It's title I 'To make you feel my love' by Kelly Clarkson, such a beautiful song. *Sobs* poor Kurama. I should really stop this angst fics; it's damaging my mental health. I think the plot stinks; this was supposed to have a happy ending!! But…I…got carried away. I'm thinking of entering thi in Rose thorne's fan fiction contest. What category does it fit in? Angst or deathfic? If there ever was one. 

Please review!!


End file.
